


Hi, I'm Matt

by radstag



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Altered events of TFA, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radstag/pseuds/radstag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is no secret that the Resistance has been losing numbers over the countless months of battling with the First Order. What they don't realise is that they're going to get a new addition in the form of an unlikely technician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Throughout the hallways, the harsh echoes of boots furiously stomping upon the ground bounced off the walls rhythmically; someone was displeased -and most could guess who. Adorning all black and with serious superiority, the source of the thudding boots marched disdainfully through the room. Workers sat attentively at their stations, headsets on and eyes focused, ignoring their newfound company -all but one, who stood triumphantly waiting for his guest.

"General Hux sir-"

"Cut it. Give me a status report." Hux raised an eyebrow at the flashing display behind the man in front of him. Although not at the top of the food chain, Hux liked to believe he was, presenting himself in a arrogant manner.

The other man fumbled, "Err- Yes of course. We uh- We have a slight situation," Hux's furrowed brow made him uneasy, "There has been a mechanical failure -of sorts- in Sector 62. Navigations I think."

"Of sorts? What kind of -couldn't you send an errand boy to do this for you-" he squinted at the man's name tag, "-Lieutenant? This isn't exactly my forte."

"That's the thing, Sir: I think this is just your forte."

The Lieutenant stepped aside eagerly, a faint grin upon his face, revealing rather incriminating security camera footage from the affected sector. Terminal after terminal exploded with spark after spark and smashed glass scattered across the floor like leaves after a hurricane. Hux slicked his hair even further back -forcefully and with frustration- before balling his glove engulfed hand into a tight fist. Upon his promotion, Hux had to improve his professional qualities, and bursting several blood vessels in fits of rage at his superiors was something he tended to avoid. Mostly. However, this scenario -and many identical scenarios beforehand- surprisingly couldn't push the General past his limits.

"I swear, dealing with him is like dealing with a child! How can I admire him so much?" Hux exhaled harshly and spat, "This vessel would run better without him- Well it would definitely still be in one fucking piece." Almost instantaneously he regretted his retort. Truthfully he didn't mean it.

"So can you see now, Sir, why I called you in?" The Lieutenant pestered almost gleefully, as if he should be proud of the little work he had accomplished. He stood with his back straightened and arm poised into a salute, but Hux refrained from showing interest.

"Wonderful, Lieutenant. Just wonderful." Hux chuckled sardonically, "But don't get any ideas from the big guy. Start obliterating shit and we'll see where it gets you. And you won't like it."

The Lietenant grinned forcefully, swallowing an uneasy lump in his throat. Hux continued, "Too bad Ren is never punished accordingly. Above any law. Really, he should be taught a lesson," The Lieutenant's gaze turned elsewhere, to which Hux responded -mainly to himself- "but I digress. What goes around comes around. And what goes around is a lot of tempermental destruction of property."  
  
General Hux had a love hate relationship with aspiring ruler of the galaxy and self proclaimed chairman of the Darth Vader appreciation club -in which he was the only member. Everything Kylo did was done with such authority and certainty that Hux would be foolish not to revere in his presence. And as his right hand man, Hux knew him better than anyone else, appreciatively. Not to mention how Hux knew of Kylo's emotional struggles and understood and respected the distance Kylo would have to have with the crew. However this was not offered without strong pangs of envy, Hux desiring to be at the top of the hierarchy. He eventually decided that General would suffice. For now.

"Lietenant?"

"Yes General?"

"Call Captain Phasma to the bridge," Hux grinned as the Lietenant began bashing on the keys of his terminal at his request, "I have a proposal to make."

"Right away sir."

Phasma was a force to be reckoned with. With self salvaged chrome adjustments added to her stormtrooper armour, she was the physical embodiment of ascendancy. She emitted the aurora of a thousand super soldiers. And was a sheer badass. It could be put no other way. With a commanding voice, everyone would submit to her. The exact kind of power that would crush the resistance like a hug from a wampa.

The door to the bridge slid open upon Phasma's arrival. Unhesitantly, she stormed almost aggressively over to Hux, who was admiring the vastness of space with his nose turned up.

"What's he destroyed this time?" Phasma said sardonically. Hux knew if she wasn't donning a helmet he'd see her roll her eyes impatiently.

"Nothing that can't be fixed. I hope. " Hux's eyes remained fixed on the stars, "The man's wielding immense power, we can't really blame him. Can we?"

"You wouldn't be saying that when you're picking up singed pieces of this base out of the rubble. You're too lenient," Phasma spoke sternly, edging closer to Hux, "Why did you call me up here anyway, General?"

"My lenience _is_ my weakness -so to speak. I have come to realise Kylo has done more damage than he has saved. Sure, I revere in his presence, but my bank balance doesn't," Hux paused momentarily at his stupid remark, "To combat this however, I have a plan."

"It'd better be a good one," Phasma began, "because the last person to impose themself between Ren and his destructive tendencies suffered quite a fate- and frankly, General Hux, I'd rather that didn't happen to you." Thoughts of a dismembered, bloody body ran through both of their heads. Hux cringed.

"You and I both know Ren well enough to say that he wouldn't lay a finger on me." Hux smirked confidently, his chest pushed forward with pride and nobility.

"We'll see."

Just at that moment, the doors pulled apart and a cloacked figure walked through. Kylo Ren. Heads turned as he glided nonchalantly across the room, both hands clenched tightly, breathing heavy. General Hux and Captain Phasma both simultaneously spun on the spot to face their superior. Although Kylo had destructively taken out his anger on the machinary in Sector 62 he was evidently still angered and agitated. Notably, his hood was up, which meant he was down for business and business only- an afeard warrior and determined leader.

"I will find that map." Kylo's low voice boomed through the voice changer, "And I will not let petty resistance soldiers toy with me."

"Right," Hux inhaled deeply; he was about to do something he might regret, "I'm going to level with you, Kylo. This is the fifth time you have gone rampant on our equipment _this week alone_. We're going to have to ask you to step down temporarily."

"I can't believe you have the audacity to-"

Phasma stopped Kylo's rant in its tracks, "Don't even try anything. Hux was given direct orders from Snoke to dismiss you to your quarters if this should happen again. And it did."

"It's nothing personal," Hux smirked and revelled in the thought of being in charge, "but we -myself, Phasma, the rest of the crew- would like to keep starkiller in tact."

"You don't know what you're doing," Kylo narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, his gaze panning the room slowly and cautiously.

Hux exhaled obnoxiously at Kylo's remark; he had been given discreet permission to commit this act. With an upturned nose, the General began, "A higher authority gave the orders and it was a unanimous decision to concur. If you must protest -which is likely- could you keep the enraged property damage to a minimum."

"Kylo, excuse Hux's sarcasm; you of all people know what he's like," the Captain was trying her best to be favourable in his eyes, "Now, the decision isn't permantant and we hope you-" Phasma began before Kylo imposed himself between the two.

"You know what? Fine. Fine. I can handle this. Don't come looking for me," He was staring disconcertingly at Hux, "You'll recall my vitality when you can't have it," Kylo turned away, almost disrespectively, managing to keep his composure through gritted teeth. He stomped through the doors, thudding the worn soles of his boots against the floor as hard as humanly possible. The door swiftly closed behind him, "AGHHHHHH! FUUUCK!" Kylo's cries of anguish echoed hauntingly through the corridors.

"God I- I- That felt wrongly good," Hux chuckled uneasily, "Do you think he'll comply?"

"Absolutely," Phasma slowly nodded, staring at the doors through which Kylo exited, "He's foolish _sure_ \- but challenge Snoke? He wouldn't."

General Hux began pacing backwards and forwards repetitively in front of the large window before them, his hands cusped loosely together behind his back. His gaze was fixed intensely on the ground beneath him, "I'm a little worried about what he might get up to. I should go see to him before anything drastic happens."

"Rest assured, General, he _will_ do as he is told." Phasma took her job to necessary extremeties and this was no exception.

Grinning, Hux replied, "With a little Hux magic, I suppose there's no way he'll defy us."   
  
Phasma tilted her head slightly -not out of confusion but more so out of disturbance, "Please don't refer to anything you do as Hux magic again -you're making me queasy."

Laughing, the General paused his movement momentarily and positioned himself purposefully behind an officer, observing the screen in front of him. On the display, a rather frustrated but yet compliant Kylo Ren was sauntering through the door to his quarters, evidently no joy in his stride.

"There. Now he won't bother us for a while," Captain Phasma said, peering over Hux's shoulder, breaking the dull silence reverberating around the room, accompanied only by the constant whirring and humming of machinary.

"Are you willing to make a wager on that, Captain?" Hux was notable for his seriousness and devotion to his work, but that was not to say he didn't enjoy a little competition which he could reap the benefits of, "because I give it three days before he starts acting up again. And I know Kylo."

"That's- That's not a bad idea. What's in it for me?" The Captain was very similar to Hux in that she enjoyed triumph. The main difference was she enjoyed triumph over Hux in particular because to her nothing was more satisfying than watching him eat his own words. In the most friendly possible manner, of course.

"If you win, I'll run through the stormtrooper psych-evaluation paper work for you- right up to FN-2199," the sheer thought of heaps of writing made Hux lightheaded, "And if I win," his lips slowly and slyly curved into a smile, "You're strictly on Kylo Ren specific damage repairs for the next two weeks."

"The rewards outweigh the costs," Phasma muttered, "I'm in. You've got yourself a deal, General."

Had Hux not been trying to seem like a justifiable superior and worthy leader, a large, gallant, "YESSSSS!" of sorts would have escaped his lips. Instead, he confidently mustered up the words, "I'll see you in three short days."

Phasma was sure he winked after that, the thought of which made her shudder. General Hux turned away, focusing his attention elsewhere. Phasma did the same. Little did they know that Kylo would take his punishment of banishment to a certain, troublesome extent.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Poe Dameron. I once knew a pilot as good as yourself."

"That's a little narcissistic, even for you Han." Poe quipped, leaning pridefully on his x-wing as the older man smirked smuggly at him and his droid. The droid -BB8- beeped loudly in agreement.

"Watch your mouth Astromech," Han joked, glaring down at the droid that was gleefully whirling on the spot. He looked up at Poe, "And I wasn't talking about myself mind you." Han's voice was a little raspy with old age, but had somehow retained the sardonic flux in every essence of his speech.

"I'm sure you weren't. Anyway, what can I do you for?" Poe mindlessly bit his lip as he let his gaze wonder around the hangar. Poe's olive skin glowed majestically beneath the overhead lights, accentuating his sharp cheekbones and the whisps of ever so slightly silver hair amongst the jet black mess. A fine pilot with an even finer smile.

"Just seeing if there was anything you needed before you took flight," Han's eyes fixated on the aircraft and on its recently finished paint job -bright Resistance colours.

"We're only strafing locally. I'll be back within the next two hours at the most," Poe replied cheerfully. Han let out a deep, prolonged exhale and he looked upon the ground, the dull grey ground. Poe hesitated for a moment, not wanting to be too inquistive and too eager, "Something the matter?"

Han arduously brought a single hand to his face and closed his eyes, "No, no- just stressed. Declining numbers and that."

"Right. Sure," Poe stared in disbelief but respected the man's secrecy and began turning away, ready to man his vehicle and take to the skies.

Poe unhesitantly grabbed for his helmet and was just about to don the heavy garment when Han interrupted, "Oh and Poe," Poe looked up, "Leia wants a word with you as soon as you're back. Don't upset her highness."

Poe laughed, rolled his eyes and nodded, flashing his teeth in a short lived grin before placing his gear over his head. Without a word more, Han left the hangar and Poe jumped into the vehicle. And it was in that instant -and like every single instance beforehand- Poe forgot everything but his objective; he was a born pilot with the thrill of hurtling through the breeze at many miles an hour coursing like blood through his veins. Not only were his skills highly regarded but they could instill sparks of dismay in the very core of the opposition. His charisma and honored dexterity made him the heart and soul of the Resistance. No one wanted to defeat the First order more than Poe -or at least that's what his partially drunken, valiant speeches would tell you.

Several hours later, Poe returned from his outgoing. He slid nonchalantly out of his vehicle where BB8 was quick to be at his heels once more, "I don't know about you BB but I'm out of it," BB8 beeped a somehow electronicly sarcastic response, to which Poe replied, "Give me a break. It's the high altitudes, isn't it? Takes the energy right outta me or whatever- I'm a pilot not a scientist,"

Poe unfastened his harness and the top half of his flight suit so that the dirty white vest underneath was revealed. If you hadn't known him, guessing he was a mechanic or a similar profession would have been a fair assumption. With little enthusiasm and aching limbs, he wiped the accumulating beads of sweat off his forehead and blew cold air from his mouth up his face with a breathy exhale.

With his helmet in hand, Poe strolled through the hangar, intending to return to his quarters and gain full rest. That was until BB8 rolled forcefully into his legs beeping impatiently, "Beeeep! Vrrrrrrr bop beep!" BB8 looked up at Poe who stood there annoyed and disconcerted.

"Ow! Could you maybe not shatter my bones every time you do that? I kinda need them," BB8 did it again, "Stop! What is it?"

BB8 turned away from where Poe was originally headed and faced the entrance to the comms centre. He beeped again.

"Shit- I'm forgetting something aren't I?" Poe bit his lip in thought, "Erm.. Fuck! I can't remember what it- Leia! Han asked me to see Leia, right? Thanks for the reminder, you little angry orb of helpfulness. And pain. I think my shins are gonna bruise.."

BB8 spun around on the spot, sardonically congratulating Poe on not forgetting a simple task. Holding onto the back of his head with one hand, sighing, Poe followed the astromech who had already zoomed impatiently ahead. He looked wearily behind him and at the door to the quarters, thinking only of throwing his almost lifeless body upon he soft mattress, the fabric forming a slight impression of his tired limbs. Poe often found happiness in the little things. His mind wandered and soon he was thinking about the local canteents glorious burgers, seeming with tender goodness and the-

"Ahhh! Watch where you're going jerkface!" A voiced cried. A voice that Poe hadn't heard around these parts before.

Papers of varying colours scattered across the floor along with Poe and the other person. Poe was face first in the concrete, a searing pain shooting through his nose followed by an excruciating ache. The other person collected his papers and watched a rather muscular Poe quite literally fling himself off the floor with ease and no evidence of injury.

Poe reached out a warm, friendly hand to aid the blonde haired someone. Poe, fairly dazed, said, "Hey, only my close friends call me jerkface," both of them smirked, "I don't think we've met. I'm Poe Dameron, greatest pilot in the-"

"Hi, I'm Matt," He surpressed a stupid grin at his name of choice; he knew his name wasn't Matt- it definitely wasn't Matt. What Poe had failed to realise was he was actually talking to the son of Han and Leia: Ben Solo. Better known as Kylo Ren. After being banished by a naïve Hux and a naïve Phasma, Kylo had taken matters into his own hands. He had already proved the Resistance to be lacking in defense and security; as long as he was dressed as a technician he was allowed past all security. It made an example of just how desparate for fighters the Resistance had become.

"Nice to meet you Matt, but let me finish. I'm the greatest pilot in the-"

Kylo didn't have the patience and so he interrupted once more, "I'm new here. Where do the radar technicians gather?"

"Okay, well I can tell you're gonna make a habit of the whole butting in thing, so I'll move past it," Poe rolled his eyes discreetly, "Well -Matt- seen as though it's late as heck, I'll take you to your new quarters instead. Yeah?"

Kylo nodded, adjusting the glasses he definitely didn't need. The idea of getting fake lenses didn't cross his mind. It seemed like he would be looking at the Resistance with a blurred and somewhat distorted vision.

Poe paused inexplically for a moment. Confused, he raised his brow, "My face feels really warm suddenly. Is it hot in here? Woah.."

Kylo tilted his head and then something began glimmering harshly under the hangars light, "Oh shit dude, you're bleeding! Your nose! It's all bloody- Come on, this place has a medical bay I'm guessing. Take me there, it'll be beneficial for us both."

Poe wiped the crimson liquid from under his nose and from his chin. He didn't believe that he needed the medical attention, but then he thought that this new found technician might get into similar trouble- and he didn't want to be responsible for the new guy running around bleeding everywhere without a clue as to where to go to get patched up. He replied, "Yeah. Alright follow me."

The pair walked together, Poe plugging his nose up with frayed tissue from his back pocket and Kylo taking in every aspect of the base. Kylo had his intentions

"Quite a place you guys got here," Kylo spoke, trying not to sound too demeaning. He was comparing it with Starkiller afterall.

Poe sounded like he had a blocked nose, "Not bad, eh? Eugh, God I can taste copper real bad. That shits disgusting. But yeah, it's a nice place. Kinda run down in some places. The best part of the Resistance is the squad though," Kylo sighed at the thought of Poe bearing his heart unto him, "Hard workers left right and centre. The soul of the Resistance. Some faces you gotta meet, too."

"Yeah? Like who?" Kylo was intrigued; knowing the Resistance's best fighters would be key if he were to describe this expedition as a success.

"Well, there's a lot of people. My buddy Finn. And Rey- you step out of line, Matt, and Rey will kick your ass," Poe was only partially joking, "Anyway where was I? Oh yeah. There's Finn, Rey and then there's Han and Leia, of course."

Kylo gulped, "Han and Leia? The Han and Leia?"

"Yeah buddy, who else?" Poe's ignorance was Kylo's bliss, "You into aircraft?" Poe changed the subject, to Kylo's joy.

"Sure am," Kylo hardly meant that remark, but he was taking notes on the Resistance's firepower, and what better place to start than on their ships.

"Oh boy you're in for a treat and a half. With Han around, we only have access to the Millenium Falcon. Impressive thing of beauty," Poe looked as if he was overly enthusiastic about the topic and so held back, "But yeah, Matt, I'll take you some time."

"I bet you say that to all the newbies. Kinda like the Resistance pick up line,"

"I do not. Not always," Poe laughed, exposing his teeth in a welcoming grin.

"Well it's a date then," Kylo winked playfully. He did not mean to.

"Jeez, I guess it is. Drop in when you're free," Poe pushed the door to the medical bay open, where he was greeted by a 2-1B surgical droid.

"Good evening Poe. Goodness, Sir, you're bleeding. Let me see to that," The droid looked old and battered and spoke clearly and fluently.

"This is is Wanbee- he's a 1B so we uninventively called him Wanbee. You come to him with any injuries or inquiries and he'll be glad to help. Ain't that right?" Poe spoke as he and Kylo turned to the droid.

"Absolutely. I wasn't programmed to do otherwise, that's for sure, hehe," Wanbee handed Poe a sterilised rag and an ice pack for the swelling, "For the swelling, Sir," Wanbee looked down and into his sight came BB8, "My favourite droid counterpart- don't tell Threepio I said that- how are you?" BB8 whirred.

"Wanbee, this is Matt. New technician in- in what department did you say you were in, Matt?" Poe seemed to enjoy saying Matt and so said it as often as possible.

"Radars." Kylo's voice was low and monotonous in a way it could be felt through the floor, "Hi Wanbee," Matt raised a hand to wave and Wanbee courtously bowed.

Poe looked at the clock hung from the gleaming white walls, "Well, you and I got some zees to catch," Poe grabbed Kylo's luminous orange jacket and yanked him effortlessly through the door.

"I hope to see you two soon!" Wanbee called eagerly, "No no no wait Sir! I didn't mean it like that! I don't want you to get hurt-"

"I know what you meant, Wanbee," Poe yelled back, shaking his head at Wanbee's antics.

"Stay safe, Master Poe! And you too Matthew!" The droid's voice gradually became more muffled.

"It's Matt," Kylo muttered lowly, frowning.

"He tries, he really does. Quite a character for a robot, if you ask me. Anyway, to the sleeping quarters, finally."

-

Meanwhile, in the depths of vast space, Starkiller base was conveniently still intact. Whether this was down to Kylo's absence no one was sure. Probably. Captain Phasma stood attentively at the end of a corridor, waiting for the hesitant Hux to accompany her. He glared angrily at her, sauntering along without any urgency in his step.

"Gloat all you want, Phasma," Hux huffed, "It's still only been two and a half days. You watch. He'll show up."

"Was it up to FN-2199 that you'll evaluate for me, General?" Phasma mused, watching Hux's face grow redder.

"Fuck you," he spat spitefully. He had seemingly lost all composure, "I know Kylo. He will show up."

"I have every ounce of faith in that he won't, Hux, but you keep believing,"

The pair continued walking through the base, other troopers whose helmets were only off during food breaks brushed past, muttering to themselves. Hux overhead one of them entertaining ideas of Kylo's whereabouts, which only enraged him more. It wasn't long before the Hux and Phasma reached a cross section in the hallways where each would take their leave- Hux retiring to his chambers and Phasma doing something soldier related.

"The first soldier on the list up for psych-evaluation is FN-2172. I'll send him to you tomorrow, okay General?"

If Hux hadn't been physically intimidated by Phasma, he would've thrown a clenched fist her way. Too bad he was deathly afraid of her and her strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i didnt really explain how kylo found the resistance base. ill either write in something at some point or it can be assumed he spent a day loitering around some planet where he stumbled upon a bunch of resistance enthusiasts before following them around stalker style for a while. you know kylo- too shy to ask for directions.


	3. Chapter 3

 

It was early afternoon. Hux was seated on his lonesome in the main canteen -which seated higher ranker officers and not the likes of regular infantry. Whilst shovelling a rather unpleasant burger of unknown contents into his mouth, the General held a deep, seemingly angered gaze. He clenched his free hand into a fist as he watched the others surrounding him conversate with one and other, none of them offering him half the notion of acknowledgement. But that was okay; Hux didn't value himself on his social stance and that certainly wasn't what was agitating him. In fact, it had been three whole days since he last saw Kylo, and to his dismay, would be only moments before he would see Captain Phasma again.

Hix swallowed the last mouthful of burger before gulping down some room temperature water. A helmetless Phasma intruded his peace, her golden hair falling harshly upon her head, "Just a little heads up, Hux, FN-2172 will be with you as soon as you're done here. Which to me looks like a single sip of water. away"

"Mhm hm. We still don't know where the fuck- excuse my rage- Kylo has gone to. Who knows-"

"With all due respect General he is not a child. He may go where he pleases, as long as he complies to his direct orders," Phasma sat besides Hux, "And a bet is a bet. It's certainly not like you to go back on your word, is it?"

"No." Hux pushed against the table so that he had room to stand up. He look down, condescendingly so, at Phasma. Even at this level -her seated and him stood- he was scarcely taller than her. She stood up and the real height difference became obvious.

"You really don't have many evaluations to do," Phasma was particularly fond of the General -not just for his rank but also his passion for the Order. She subtly sweet talked him, "it won't take someone like you long to finish up."

"I know," came Hux's half witted, self assured response.

"The lesson to be learned here is to not undermine that leader of ours. On all levels," Phasma wouldn't stop talking, "You won't make the same mistake again, General, not if you're taking this experience -and several others- into account. Yes, it's not the first time you've lost to me -heck it isn't even the second, third, fourth or fifth time you-"

"That's enough Captain. Consider yourself dismissed," Hux's commanding voice came sternly. Phasma said no more and turned to walk away, "I shall hear no more of my lessons or my values or anything at all. Unless I explicitly request a lecture from you, that's it."

Just as Hux ended his rant on a ostensibly low note, a storm trooper gallantly marched in and made direct eye contact with the General, "FN-2172, sir. Here for my evaluation when you're ready-"

"CAPTAIN!" Hux yelled. He was not best pleased.

-

For the time of day, no one was doing anything remotely productive at the Resistance base. The majority of the pilots were dozing off from the previous da'ys short lived flight and Poe Dameron was certainly no exception. One of his legs was hanging lifelessly off the top bunk and his arm doing the same. Repetitive snores escaped his mouth and his poof of hair stuck up against the pillow -a bad case of bed head. Feasibly, his mouth became a gape as he yawned.

Suddenly, the door to his quarters shot open, startling him immensely. He sprang up and was about to yell when he noticed who was at the door, "Finn?"

Finn smiled the largest, softest and least intimidating smile as possible, his plump lips curving up so much his cheeks raised to the point where his eyes couln't stay fully opened. He stared with warm, deep set eyes at Poe, "Good morning, I made some breakfast. And there is way too much food, I'd appreciate the help."

Poe let out a grumble, rubbing his eyes rhythmically before replying with a sleepy voice, "That's convenient,"

"How so?" Finn questioned, not sure what Poe meant, "You that hungry?"

"We've got company," Poe pointed to a dozing Kylo Ren who was face down in his pillow.

"Right. Who's this guy?"

"Matt. A newbie. Radar stuff."

"Ahh, cool," Finn began walking over to Kylo, treading lightly.

"Aw don't-"

Finn leant very, very dangerously close to Kylo's ear and exclaimed, "WAKE UP BUTTERCUP!"

Kylo instantaneously rose, smacking his head on the bed above him, "Fuck," he placed a single hand on his scalp, where he was sure he'd find a lump or bruise soon. Kylo stared relentlessly at Finn.

"Breakfast is ready," Finn held out a hand, a magnificent ebony colour, and Kylo held onto it, hoisting himself off the mattress.

"Yeah I'd appreciate it if-" Kylo paused a moment. He realised it would be for the greater good if he didn't use a stern, threatening tone if he was to avoid getting his ass handed appropriately to him and more importantly: to remain undetected, "If you'd hug me awake!" Kylo grabbed onto Finn in perhaps the most awkward embrace of his life. Never again.

"Okay then...Matt..." Finn shrugged his shoulders and hugged back. It wasn't like him to pass up a hug, "C'mon, I'll take you to mine and Poe's personal kitchen. There's a lot to eat so I hope you can stomach it,"

Kylo knew the food wouldn't be amazing but he also knew it wouldn't be worse than aboard Starkiller. When you have a budget, expenses on food need to be kept to a minimum. As long as it sustains you, it'll do. Besides, how else could he afford to repair all the broken equipment if he spent all of the First Order's allowance on food?

The kitchen was dimly lit and pots and pans were littered across the room. The gentle, amber glow radiated off the walls; it certainly felt more homely than anywhere else Kylo had been before. He relaxed in his chair and waited for Finn to pile up mountains of food on the plate in front of him.

Poe received the first portion and began tucking into the considerably exotic meal immediately, chewing furiosly, "So uh, Matt, where you been?" Poe barely stopped chomping to finish talking.

"Been? Uhhh...Many places," Kylo hesitated and tried to remain vague, "here and there. Bit of a drifter. Free lance techy, if you would."

Finn slopped an extremely large portion of mess onto Kylo's plate before piping up, "Can't have been paid a lot. Bet you're glad you're here; our hospitality is exceptional," Kylo panned the room to observe the far from newly refurbished state it was in. Finn laughed and continued, "Yeah, yeah, we're underfunded and whatnot but I didn't mean it like that."

Kylo swallowed a lump of something and spoke, "Uh huh. Poe over here has filled me in- on the details that is," Poe looked over to Kylo and winked. Kylo fumbled on his words, "Erm- Uh- Sounds like a solid set up you guys got going on. You got an end goal?"

Poe interrupted, "An end goal? Pffft. Pretty hard to summarise what we're trying to achieve. Peace? Prosperity? A bad guy free galaxy?"

"Poe's right," Finn remarked, "Ain't no rest for the wicked. And ain't no rest for the Resistance either."

It wasn't too long before they all were well fed and -to be blunt- stuffed. To Kylo's surprise, the food wasn't half bad. The trio sat in silence momentarily, pushing around food reminants on their plates, revelling in the relaxation. Kylo couldn't muster up the courage to speak as he was too busy entertaining thoughts of a winking Poe. He laid his eyes upon the pilot, just for a second. At the stubble climbing like ivy up his jawline and at his thoughtful eyes and at the way he mindlessly brushed a swift hand through his hair to unsettle it every once and a while

Kylo snapped out of his daze, "I guess I best head on out. Radar stuff. You get me?" The thought of Poe wouldn't escape his mind.

"We get you," Poe smiled and nodded, as did Finn.

Finn gave a goodbye gesture, "Nice meeting you, techy,"

Kylo's heart thudded uneasily against his chest, the motion of standing up too quick making his head go fuzzy and his vision blurry. Slowly, stumbling around a little, he made his way out of the quarters and into an open space. Nauseous, he leant back on a wall for some time as he regained composure.

He heard footsteps approaching behind him. It was Poe again, "Hey bud, you alright? I saw you toppling around on your way out and I-"

Kylo was frustrated at his own emotions, "I'm fine," he snapped. He then instantaneously regreted it, "Sorry- Sorry, I'm just a bit confused,"

"I can see that, you're literally walking right on over to the command centre. No radars in there!" Poe quipped as he placed a hand on Kylo's shoulder, "...at least I don't think so,"

Kylo looked longingly at the firmly gripping hand on his shoulder, "No, no nothing like that. Got something on my mind- wait did you say command centre?"

"You bet. General Leia will be there, I was meant to see her lat night actually. I should probably go see her. You wanna come with me?" Poe outstretched his elbow as if he was inviting Kylo to link arms with him.

"No! I mean- not now," Kylo knew without a shadow of a doubt his mother would recognise him. In fact he waa bedazzled that no one had seen any resemblence to his parents in him as of yet. Probably the blonde wig and glasses. Yep, definitely those. He needed to justify why he didn't want to see Leia. He panicked, "I'd rather see her when I'm well acquainted here. Or if I have something good to impress her with- that sorta thing."

"Okay, okay," Poe stopped and looked at Kylo, who was still leaning on the wall, "There's something 'bout you Matt, I don't know what, but I like you. I'll come grab you later and I'll give you that tour of the Falcon. Please?"

"This had better not be a pity thing... I'm new here, I'm bound to always look under the weather and confused!" Kylo was actually relieved he had already been given purpose at the base. At first he feared he may have to do real technician work. He did not want that in the slightest and so Poe's offer was one he couldn't refuse.

Poe bowed courteously, "No pity. Just a friendly gesture," Poe grinned at his over the top affection, "Be back here later and I'll happily sweep you off your feet,"

"Remind me to wear something more flattering," Kylo laughed but his voice held hints of unease. If this had been a text conversation, both were sure there'd have been some flirtatious winking emojis frequently exchanged.

They parted ways. Kylo would have to find somewhere to lurk and loiter for a while; the moment someone attempts to test his skill set he'll be caught. He turned immediately away from the command centre and followed another path blindlessly. Many people pushed into him and brushed past, all while never batting a single eye; they were all too consumed in jokes directed at the First Order and strategic opportunity. Kylo figured tailing someone that was openly revealing plans would be the perfect idea, as long as he remained discreet.

Gradually, he began picking up his pace to combat the ever increasing speed of the woman nonchalantly walking in front of him. Soon he became within an earshot and the eavesdropping began.

The woman -hazel hair tied in buns with a strong, assertive figure- was talking to a man in green, his back straightened out in a powerful stance. She spoke, "I can guarantee it! That place -the big orb base in the sky- has a weakness. If I could get on board-"

"That's enough Rey," Major Brance- as he was known- argued, "The risk is too high. Getting you in there is a stand alone problem, let's not even get ahead of ourselves at this point,"

Rey was persistant, "Yeah? I heard one of your pilots has already surveilenced that thing,"

"You had better be lying," Brance's tone was dead serious and he stared angrily at Rey, "No one has been permissioned to do so, so watch what you say before you get someone into shit. I already have my suspicions."

It was Poe, Kylo thought. He knew. Poe seemed like the only pilot around here to have the audacity to do as such. Kylo glanced upwards at the hallway signs so he knew where he was headed. Suddenly, whilst not paying attention, he stumbled clumsily into Rey. Both of them toppled forwards but Rey managed to keep her balance as Kylo fell on the floor. For the second time during this little visit of his.

"Watch it!" Rey called, staring down at a disgruntled Kylo who scarcely had the strength to pick himself up off the floor, "Please try not to touch me or next time it won't be the floor giving you a bloody lip,"

"Calm yourself, Rey. Hell you don't want to scare what's left of the Resistance into hiding," Major Brance frowned. He didn't know Kylo but held all members of the Resistance in high regards, even the fiesty ones. Especially the fiesty ones.

"Yeah Rey," Kylo mused, coming off a little harsh unintentionally; he had yet to perfect his humour.

"I meant what I said! Don't think I won't!" Rey was very serious at times and didn't want to be taken lightly. She was a recent addition to the team but extremely important nonetheless.

"Don't think she won't," Brance warned, half jokingly.

Pinching his nose Kylo slowly backed away, "Oh I don't doubt her one bit, Sir," he waved sardonically at Rey as she huffed agitatedly at their brief encounter. Kylo didn't take it to heart. However it looked like he would be visiting Wanbee for the second time already. Great.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you happen to be enjoying this fic im so sorry for slow updates. ill try manage my time better in the future... AND idk why it takes me ages to do any actual kylo/poe content but i swear next chapter will maybe be smth cute or whatever between the two


End file.
